In handling a service for a customer, a dispute may arise between the customer and a service provider. For example, a customer may disagree with how a service has been billed to the customer by the service provider. To handle such disputes, the service provider may have a billing dispute process. In one such process, a customer submits a dispute via an email with attachment(s) that include printed copies of a bill, spreadsheet files, or other data files that are sent to the service provider (e.g., perhaps to a specific dispute mailbox). In handling the dispute, representatives of the service provider may end up having multiple versions of the same communication being sent amongst each other with different information, different statuses, misplaced information, etc. This type of process causes many problems such as duplicate disputes, lost and skewed data, and not having a way to measure time to completion of the dispute. Therefore, trying to manage and maintain a dispute becomes problematic for both the service provider and customer.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.